


Oh, really?

by lietpol



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: CARLOS WEARS A SKIRT, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Slash, carlos is a tease, cheerleading, hints of jaylos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lietpol/pseuds/lietpol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt requested by anonymous-<br/>Au where Carlos realizes tourney is not for him, so he joins the cheerleader team and no one knows, so when it's game time he cheers for jay(you can choose if he wears a skirt or not). The opposite team is so distracted by Carlos that they loose the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, really?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the anon that requested this. I had so much fun writing it and I hope you all enjoy it!

The sun blazed down on the tourney field as the team did their usual laps. Carlos was sweaty and felt disgusting. It didn't make him feel any better when he noticed that he couldn't keep up with the others' pace. The team ran several feet ahead of him, and he finally just stopped moving and doubled over, gripping his knees to keep from falling on the ground. He never was very interested in competitive sports like tourney. On the isle, all he had was his tech and his pillow Evie had given him. He peeled off his tourney jersey and waved Jay off has he noticed the taller boy heading towards him.

"What's up, C? You weren't doing bad out there today." Jay was breathing a little heavy and his chest heaved. His hand rested on Carlos' shoulder, pulling him from his bent position. Carlos smiled at his friend before running a hand through his hair.

"Sports just aren't really my thing, I think. Like, I can't keep up with you guys and I know I drag the team down." He put a hand in the air to stop the obvious argument Jay was about to make. "I get that you and Ben have been working with me, but I'm just not interested in it." He really didn't like being the source of the distressed look on his friend's face, but he couldn't help it. "I'm sorry, Jay. I love being able to hang out with you and do things that you like, but tourney just doesn't do it for me."

Jay squeezed his shoulder and nodded in understanding, a small smile on his lips. "It's okay, buddy. Do what you gotta do."

That was what Carlos loved about Jay. He understood that  _maybe_  people  _didn't_  like certain things, and he always backed off at the right time. Carlos thanked Jay for listening to him before heading to the coach. He watched Jay depart for a moment, laughing when he caught Jay's small stumble. That boy definitely had a clumsiness to him.

A sense of dread lingered over him at the thought of telling the coach he wanted to quit. But if he thought about it, he realized that the coach had originally wanted him off the team, so this worked well for everybody. The sky was a cloudy grey and it honestly represented what Carlos was feeling inside right now. All he wanted was a way to be able to support Jay and have fun himself, but he didn't know exactly how he could do that.

From the other side of the field, he heard the enthusiastic chants of the Auradon Prep cheerleaders. The only person he knew on the squad was Audrey, and he wasn't quite sure how he felt about her. Between her rivalry with Mal and her incessant flirting with Jay, Carlos wasn't too keen of Aurora's daughter. He did, however, find himself interested in their complex routines and synchronized movements. He had to stop himself from gasping when a girl was thrown into the air, her arms extended above her head in a wide V. As he watched them practice, he began to consider the idea of joining the squad. From the looks of it, he would be the only boy.

He stopped himself there, planning way too far ahead for his own liking. Right now, he needed to focus on talking to coach. It took him a moment to realize that he was just standing in front of the door like an idiot. " _Guess I'd better get this over with_ " he mumbled to himself. He turned the door knob, feeling his heart speed up. Coach Jenkins was sitting at his messy desk, attempting to organize what looked like a playbook. When he raised his head to glance at Carlos, he quirked an eyebrow.

"Do you need something, Carlos?"

Carlos froze, staring at the coach. What should he say that wouldn't sound bad? 'Hey, coach. I want to quit because I suck?' No. "Uh, hey coach." Good start, Carlos. "I was just coming by to talk about quitting the team..." His voice got quieter as he spoke and he really hoped the coach had heard him. Evidently, the coach did hear him as he shifted in his seat and removed his hat, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. Carlos quickly slid into it, clasping his hands together out of nervousness.

"So, you want to quit the team?" Carlos nodded, smiling shyly. "Why is that? You've improved so much over the past month. I think you could really go somewhere with it." This was the first time coach had really praised him for anything, and Carlos couldn't help his ridiculous grin.

"That means a lot coming from you, and I'm really happy you think that." His face fell as he thought about what to say next. "But, you see, the thing is that I'm not really interested in tourney. And I don't want to be taking up a spot on the team when there are probably lots of other people who want this spot more than I do."

The coach scrutinized Carlos, considering what he said carefully. "Are you sure this is what you want? Jay won't be too happy." Carlos almost laughed. "I've already talked to Jay. He's supporting me, even though he would like me to stay on. But I think it will be better in the long run." Coach Jenkins nodded, and actually smiled for once.

"well, we've enjoyed having you on the team, son. You can keep the jersey if you'd like."

"Wow, thanks coach! I'll see you around, then." he stood quickly, thanking the coach again before spinning on his heel and speeding out of the office. Audrey and the rest of the squad were still out on the field. In a moment of boldness, he decided he was going to try to join them. He sprinted over to them, smiling at Audrey. She paused in her cheer, giving him a confused look.

"Hey, Audrey. I don't even know if you remember my name, but I'm Carlos. I was wondering if there was any chance I could join the cheer team? I'll even wear a skirt."

He wasn't entirely sure if he should have been worried when a dangerous smirk played on the girl's lips.

* * *

Jay was pretty upset that Carlos had left the team. But he couldn't focus on that much with the upcoming game looming over them. It had been a day since Carlos had told him about his decision, and with the game a few minutes away, he was left to wonder why he hadn't seen him all day. When he'd asked Ben about it, the king just shrugged and apologized. Mal and Evie also stated that they had, in fact, not seen their white haired friend since yesterday.

The coach blew his whistle and called Jay in. "Too late to think about it, now" he said to no one in particular as he slid his helmet on, running onto the field. The opposing team wasn't a challenge for him, as usual. He brushed past them with ease, and scored several times. It was around half time that he noticed lots of the opposing players totally spaced out as they stared at the cheer squad. Typical, he thought. Until he looked at them for himself.

He couldn't help the way his mouth fell open as he saw Carlos, raised into an extension. He was dressed in the typical cheer uniform, skirt and all. Jay's heart raced as Carlos was cheering for him, and even blew him a kiss. He really needed to focus on the game, and he realized that  _Carlos_  was the reason the other team couldn't focus. The small boy looked great in the uniform, and his moves were precise and had a distinct flare of sass to them. Well, at least he could use this to his advantage.  _If_  he could make himself focus. The need to gawk at his friend was overwhelming, and he glanced over to Mal and Evie, who were sharing looks of surprise. A few of the opposing team members whistled as Carlos fell into a split, and Jay could feel his cheeks heating up. He had no idea Carlos was  _that_  flexible. Luckily, the Knights were in the lead, with a score of 4 to 0. Jay was getting impatient for the game to come to an end. All he wanted was to go to Carlos right now.

There was hardly time left on the clock, two minutes. He could last two minutes. Carlos' cheers encouraged him and lit a fire in him he didn't know he had. It wasn't like they would lose, but hearing his friend cheer so enthusiastically for him made Jay want to try his hardest. Their lead hadn't been taken from them, as the other team couldn't keep their eyes off of Carlos. Jay played his best, which was always the reason for the team's success. When the buzzer signaled the end of the game, he avoided his swarming teammates and pulled his helmet off, breaking into a sprint towards the cheerleaders. They were chanting their usual end game cheer, all smiles and arm movements. Carlos paused when he saw Jay, breaking off from the squad to walk over to his friend.

"Hey, Jay. What's up?"

Jay couldn't get over how great Carlos looked. The pleated blue and white skirt was a few inches above his knees, and it swayed every time the boy moved. "You didn't tell me you were a cheerleader?"

Carlos laughed, placing a hand on Jay's shoulder. "It happened yesterday. I wanted to be able to support you in another way other than tourney. So I decided, why not be a cheerleader?" Jay's heart melted at his friend's words and he actually giggled. The smaller boy looked shocked and amused, unsure of what to do. "Oops."

"You make a great cheerleader. I'm actually kind of surprised, like, I couldn't see you dancing. But I guess I shouldn't assume things because you've got some great moves." Carlos blushed at his friend's praise, standing on his tippy-toes to place a small kiss on Jay's cheek.

Jay didn't know what to do with that, so he opted for throwing an arm around Carlos' shoulder, smiling brightly. He was confused about the entire situation. Something about having Carlos cheer for him made him excited, and maybe even a little possessive. "Is it selfish that I want you to only cheer for me?" Carlos laughed, shaking his head. "I'll always cheer for you, Jay."

Mal and Evie found their way towards them, fighting their way through the crowd of cheering students. Evie was immediately hugging Carlos. "C, you're such a doll in that suit! I l-o-v-e it." Her smile was blinding, and Carlos was so overwhelmed by all the praise he was receiving. It only worsened when Mal complimented him. "You looked good out there, man."

"Thanks you guys!" He was so happy right now, and nothing could ruin that. Not even the thought of that chemistry test he hadn't studied for. The group shared a collective laugh as Jay's stomach let out a low rumble. He smiled sheepishly, pulling Carlos into his side. "So, who's up for some post-game pizza? I know I am!"

"I'm starving. Cheering is so much work." The girls nodded in agreement, and they all set off towards the dorms, each planning what kind of toppings they wanted.

Carlos was ecstatic when Jay's arm never left his shoulder, even when they were sitting around their individual pizzas. He was glad that he now had a way to support his friend without having to be on the tourney team.

It was even better to know that Jay liked him in his skirt.


End file.
